We propose to study the orientation of proteins in the red cell membrane through measurement of absoption spectra and circular dichroism of oriented membranes. Also, by examining the CD of isolated membrane proteins in various solvents, we will learn protein conformation and sensitivity of conformation to environment. We also propose to measure the circular dichroism of oriented C-form DNA and double-stranded RNA by means of a capillary flow cell previousy developed, and to compare measurements to theory. Finally, we propose to calculate the Mie scattering circular dichroism from a model virus-like particle with DNA core and protein coat in order to elucidate DNA conformation in the intact virus.